


trapped

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bad Person Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Manipulation, Pedophilia, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy thought he liked Dream. Sure, he did bad things but maybe under all of it he was a good person? Or was it Dream convincing him that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 30





	trapped

**Author's Note:**

> hello my first ao3 fic <3 it's a vent sorry haha  
> uh a few things:  
> \- tommy goes from 14-15  
> \- dream and wilbur go from 17-18

Tommy liked Dream. 

He was absolutely certain that he liked him. Dream was kind, funny and an interesting person to talk to on the daily. 

Sure, he said some interesting things which usually left Tommy unsure of what to say next. Sure, he made Tommy midly uncomfortable at times but that was just his nature. Maybe that was just who he was as a person. 

Dream was a good person and close friend to Tommy and there was no reason to believe otherwise. 

\- 

Tommy had to consider whether he liked Dream or not. 

He had become increasingly clingy but not in a good way that would make him laugh and brush it aside. No way. It made his heart pound with fear and threatened tears to fall pathetically. 

Because Dream didn't seem like such a good person at that point. 

Tommy wasn't allowed to even speak to Dream (or his other friend, Wilbur) due to incidents happening a few years prior. But something, or rather someone, forced him back onto the dreaded social media app and that person would not let go. 

Dream did some weird things, like asking Tommy (a child, only 14 at the time) for nudes, photos of himself doing the worst of things that he wasn't comfortable showing a 17 year old. 

The older tried to convince Tommy that it was okay because it was only 3 years older and that the two were still minors! That didn't change the fact that Tommy was highly uncomfortable. 

Each day passed slower than the previous with Dream begging for videos and photos to fill his weird desires, even sending some of his own when they were unwanted. The younger felt sick with unease at every second but it was fine. He could bear it. 

Maybe Dream would change his ways? 

\- 

Dream in fact did not change his ways. 

To start, Tommy had blocked Dream to finally be gone and regain lost sanity but a message sent from Wilbur scared him into unblocking. 

It read: 'maybe you should unblock dream. his mother got in a serious car accident. you just blocked at a bad time.' 

When Tommy unblocked him, Dream was practically sobbing to him about his mother. Tommy felt ashamed and guilty. He gave his sorrows and wished again he could be left alone. 

The next day, he found out that Dream had lied to Wilbur to force Tommy to speak to him again. He then threatened to message his parents lies and terrible things about him in revenge 

Tommy was scared and was completely trapped. 

\- 

Tommy owned a few private Instagram accounts which he enjoyed relaxing and spamming whatever the fuck he wanted on his stories for only very close friends to see. That did not include Dream who he had blocked from all platforms beside the ones that were highly necessary. 

Dream wasn't too happy about this. 

One night Tommy was up late talking to Wilbur on one account, thankful to be free from Dream's hold for a few hours. Until Dream texted him announcing that he knew about his secret accounts and could see the conversation between Tommy and Wilbur. 

Tommy didn't see a problem, he assumed Wilbur was sending screenshot to Dream for whatever reason until weird messages started to be sent from his own end that he was not typing. 

Dream had somehow hacked into his account and started to claim it belonged to him, that he desevered to have access to it. 

Tommy fell asleep that night with tear stained cheeks and a pounding head. 

\- 

Dream refused to log out. 

Wilbur and Tommy conspired ways to mick him out but nothing worked. Dream found a way back in each time. It got to the point where Dream would purposefully change the boys' bio and profile photo to strange things for a reaction. 

Tommy made many news accounts but Dream found all but one. Thankfully it was over and Tommy could have his privacy back. 

Oh, how wrong he was. 

-  
A few months passed and things went well. 

Dream seemed to be learning his lesson, although he still frequently told the boy that he was sexually attracted to him and spent his hours zooming into photos of him but Tommy could deal with that. 

Until Tommy started ghosting Dream and the older got upset and began acting weirdly. 

Dream told him he knew he was ghosting him because he could see him swiping away the notification messages. Tommy thought he was lying and brushed it aside. 

Another day, Dream messaged Wilbur to tell him to stop playing a 'stupid game' Tommy hadn't told anyone he was playing that game. Dream convinced him it was a guess, so Tommy brushed it aside again. 

And then another day, Dream told Tommy to stop watching a Youtuber he enjoyed because Dream found them annoying. Only Wilbur knew that Tommy liked that person's content and when confronted Wilbur told him he didn't tell Dream. 

So what was happening? 

Dream had found someway to watch Tommy's screen using his IP. 

\- 

Tommy lived in fear. He was 15 now and his other friends were 18. Legally adults. 

For the longest time he was careful about what sites he used and what he did on his device in fear that Dream was watching. 

And he was watching. 

Dream's reasoning was that 'he was trying to protect Tommy' and 'didn't want him flirting with anyone else because they were destined to be together.' 

Tommy knew that was bullshit. He knew Dream was just a creepy bastard who liked to pry on 15 year olds. Dream was terrifying but Tommy was stuck. He couldn't escape. 

Sure, on some days Dream was a really fun person to talk to. But on others he was frightening, causing Tommy's skin to crawl and force him to sob into his arm, his pillow, his knees. Some days he couldn't breathe. Some days he couldn't stop shaking. 

But Dream never cared. 

\- 

Tommy's parents had a weird rule, he could stay up late on the weekends but had to leave an hour earlier on a weekday. 

When this was explained to Dream he definitely did not like it. He hated not talking to the younger for prolonged amounts of time and would get angry if Tommy even left for a second without telling him where he was going. 

One night a conversation came to a close and Tommy told Dream he had to leave. 

Dream asked why and Tommy told him it was his parents' rule. Then Dream said things that could possibly traumatise Tommy. 

"Well, if I just got rid of them then I could speak with you longer. It'd solve all of our problems if they were gone." 

At first Tommy didn't believe it. He was scared yet something like that wasn't possible. Dream continued to speak, not giving a fuck about how the boy felt. 

"I mean, I could help you forget about them! You wouldn't even know you lived with any parents!" 

Okay, Dream was beginning to frighten Tommy. The tone he used showed he was not messing around. Tommy told him what he was saying was fucked up and didn't need to be said. Dream continued. 

"Whatever, I hate them. They just get in the way. Somehow I'll get rid of them, don't worry Tommy." 

Tommy broke down, anxiety that had built up bubbled over the top and he cried, shaking in his seat, hyperventilating into the air. Surely Dream was joking? 

Stil, throughout his fear Dream continued to go into detail about how his parents would die and they could spend eternity talking to each other. 

When Dream finally realised that Tommy was afraid he took it all back by saying he was joking, and that he was just clingy. He started saying Tommy was overreacting and that he didn't mean it. Tommy accused Dream of not caring for his mental health. Dream told him he cared so much and that Tommy shouldn't worry. 

So, Tommy said his farewell to sleep with his breathing unstable and the horrible vision of Dream murdering his parents in his mind. 

Tommy was trapped and hated it so much. If he hated Dream at this point he didn't know, Dream would always tell him otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> replace tommy with my name and dream + wilbur with my internet friends' names then this is literally just describing what happened to me😳  
> also the person representing dream in this messaged me while i was writing so aha *bites lip and winks at u*


End file.
